


A Smile as Bright as the Stars

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Might and Magic [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Harry is tired of his mantle Master of Death. He wants to go home. When Death spits him out in a new place, he's shocked to find that maybe home is relative.





	A Smile as Bright as the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's April Roll-a-Drabble  
> Prompt: Heimdall, Harry Potter, Time Travel

[ ](https://imgur.com/7SgpKUh)

[](https://imgur.com/7SgpKUh)  


Harry was tired.

He was tired of world hopping and time jumping and dimension moving. All of it. He had no idea when it was anymore, much less where or how. Being Master of Death wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He finished tying up loose ends on whatever planet he was on-it was cold and the people were giant and blue-but for all he knew this was earth, just hundreds of millennia forward or backwards from his original timeline. The tasks themselves weren't always so bad. Once or twice he had to battle some ancient big bad. More often he was supposed to sweep up the souls of the perished that had been languishing around their crypts and burial places waiting for Death to show up. It was tedious and endless and not what he'd expected when he'd combined the three Hallows in the Forbidden Forest. At least Death had seen fit to let him know that Voldemort had been defeated and the battle won. Too bad he was dead. Or something like that. He might have just vanished. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened to his body.

When it was time for Death's taxi service to swirl him up and dump him out somewhere else, he called out to him. "I'm done. I'm tired and I want to go home. I never really wanted to be Master of Death anyway." Harry had been in the middle of the swirling vortex of light and heat when he'd said it. The swirling stopped. All the sound cut out. Heat wicked away from him until it felt like he was back on that frozen wasteland with the blue giants.

Death answered him in the typical way. Not with sound or voice or anything even so simple as telepathy. No, there was just a sudden knowing in his head, an awareness that didn't belong. It crowded into the meat space of his brain and caused pain in a way that defied description.

 _Perhaps you do need a break,_ It seemed to say. _You've been doing this for quite some time... for a mortal, anyway._

And then the presence was gone and the vortex was swirling. The sudden roar of sound caused Harry to flinch. The heat flooded back in such a rush that it caused him to perspire. Sweat beaded on his upper lip and in his hair; he could feel it dripping down his back.

The vortex stopped.

He blinked the afterimage of swirling lights away to find himself standing in a large round room with a domed ceiling. The walls were covered in gold circles and geometric patterns. There was a complete lack of furniture. In the centre of the space was a raised area with steps leading up to a low glowing podium-looking thing. Standing behind the podium, with a giant sword was an imposing man in otherworldly armour. His horned helm partially hid his face but did not obscure his golden eyes. He was staring directly at Harry.

Behind him was an opening in the wall that seemed to look out directly into the night sky, complete with twinkling stars.

"Uhh, hi. I'm Harry."

"I saw you coming."

Harry didn't even find that such a strange thing to hear anymore. As Master of Death, he'd heard all sorts of crazy things. "As long as all my clothes were on, everything's cool," he answered. "You wouldn't by chance happen to know when or where I am-we are?-at the moment, do you?"

The armoured man's eyes went wide in shock for a moment but then his lips twitched. He almost smiled. Point for Harry. He nodded and sheathed the sword into its scabbard on his back. He approached, stepping down lightly from his post. "I am Heimdall, Guardian of Worlds. This," he said, gesturing around at the circular enclosure with a raised hand, palm flat, "is the Bifrost. You are on Asgard." He closed his eyes for just a moment-but in that moment his posture changed and he was far away-and then opened them again. He smiled fully and pointed to a doorway behind Harry. "And you're just in time for dinner. Queen Frigga is expecting us."

"Oh, nice," Harry said, feeling rather shocked. Not very often did the first person he met actually know the answers to his typical where-and-when questions. He turned and let Heimdall, Guardian of Worlds, lead the way out of the doorway. Beyond it was a road made of a rainbow but solid like glass. There was nothing but space and sky and stars on either side of it. Underneath it was the sea, flowing out but not flowing back in. Ahead of them was a vast citadel, with golden spires that seemed to glow with warmth and invitation. "So, does everyone here have foresight?" he asked once they were a third of the way across the bridge.

Heimdall's laugh was hearty and warm and it reminded Harry of dinners at Mrs Weasley's table. "No, only I am gifted with the power to See. I watch over the nine worlds. Frigga is only expecting us for dinner because I thought to mention we would be having a guest."

Harry had a lot of questions for Heimdall-about Asgard, about his position of Guardian of the Worlds, about his gift of foresight-but they could wait. The most pressing question lingered on his tongue; he was almost afraid to ask.

"Ask me your question, Harry Potter, Master of Death. I have an answer for you."

Harry swallowed and inhaled deeply, looking around at the golden citadel and the beautiful star-filled sky. "How long will I stay here?"

Heimdall's smile was almost as brilliant as the starry sky surrounding them. "For as long as you wish."


End file.
